


A little help?

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teenagers, pre-serie, sperm bank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Maybe it's a stupid idea, but they need money and all he has to do is jerk off in a stupid cup, but to do so, he needs his dick to cooperate with him.





	A little help?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Однажды в Банке спермы (Once at The spermbank)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600648) by [daria_moose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose)



> Prompt : Dean just turned 17, and he played away all the money dad left them. In need for more money Dean gets his fake id and goes to the nearest spermbank, with 13 year old Sammy waiting in the waiting room. Thing is Dean isn't hitting the mark, he can't fill the cup enough, he needs someone to tap it off, he waves Sammy into his little room and asks him for help, to also help filling the cup. (To much information, sorry? Dean being naked would be hot but why would he be naked in a spermbank?)
> 
> Beta by @debivc78

"This is the stupidest idea you've ever had" Sam whispers, arms crossed against his chest.

Dean isn’t sure why Sam is so angry at him for doing this. It’s not like he was doing something bad or robbing someone. It’s actually a good thing.  Something that will help people who want a family, and make them happy. So why is Sam so bitchy about it ?

"No it’s not" Dean defends himself "It’s a service to the community. You should be proud of me"

"Proud of you for what ? Jerking off?"

Dean frowns before slapping the back of Sam’s head. His brother is about to hit him back when the nurse calls Dean, waving for him to come with her"

"Wish me luck"

"Go to hell" Sam replies, giving him the finger

Dean smirks before walking away, following the woman towards the room. The instructions are pretty simple. He enters the room, takes a magazine if he wants too, fills the cup, and that’s it. Nothing more, nothing less

And yet, after half an hour in the room, he still isn’t able to fill the cup. His dick isn’t even hard, no matter how much he looks at the porn in front of him or tries to imagine himself in different scenarios. Nothing works. His cock won’t get hard, and if his cock doesn’t get hard, he won’t receive the money. Which means that Sam won’t have anything to eat, and that, that can’t be happening.

"Son of a bitch" He groans, putting his dick back in his pants before opening the door, just enough to be able to see the waiting room, where Sam is patiently waiting. "Psst" He calls, as discreetly as possible "Pssst, Sam !"

Sam frowns before lifting his head, looking instinctively towards the room Dean is in.

Dean motions for him to come, but Sam looks really unsure. Of course he is. His brother is calling him into the room where he’s supposed to be jerking off. But he comes anyway, being careful as not to be seen by anyone

"What is it ?" He asks, locking the door behind him

"I can’t get off !"

"Eww Dean ! That’s gross !"Sam grimaces, looking as disgusted as possible

"Yeah, but I don’t know what to do" He sighs before letting himself drop on the chair "I can’t even do this right"

Sam looks at him softly, the way he always does when Dean isn’t feeling right. Dean remembers when Sam was two, and Dean would be upset or beating himself up. Sam would just look at him.  He'd gaze deep into Dean's eyes, and let him feel all the love and admiration he had for him. He’s not sure it will help this time, though

"Maybe… Maybe I could help ?"

"How ?"

"Do you… Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, more than anyone"

Sam smiles before walking closer to Dean, until he’s standing between his legs, their faces just a few inches away. He can feel Sam's hot breath against his face, can smell his shampoo and see all the colors in his eyes, his own little rainbow.

"Can you take your clothes off?" He whispers, as if anyone else could hear them.

Dean doesn’t say anything, simply does as Sam askes him to, until he’s completely naked on the chair, his little brother between his legs. His hands move of their own accord to Sam’s hips, and fuck, he looks so small, so vulnerable. But Dean can feel how developed Sam muscles are. If he wants to, his brother could put him down in a second.

"Close your eyes and try to think of someone you think is hot. Maybe the waitress from last night, you know, the one with the red hair ?" He puts Dean's legs together before sitting on his lap, Dean's cock resting between them "Think about her lips, how pink and full they were, how long her legs were, how beautiful she was"

Dean tries to follow Sam's voice, to imagine the girl, but all he has in mind his how Sam's lips are prettier. How his legs are longer. How beautiful he is. More than her, more than anyone else. How Sam is on his lap right now, the fantasy he's had for months now becoming reality.

"Can you picture her?"

Dean nods, and he feels something touching his right nipple. It’s Sam's fingers, brushing against it, just enough for him to feel it.

"They’re all hard for me" He whispers before leaning in, gently licking it. "Think about her. How she would make you feel, doing that"

"Girls don’t play with my nipples" Dean groans, his eyes still closed

"Oh… Should I stop ?"

"No, please"

He’s pretty sure Sam is smiling, but he can’t look. If he looks, it will make everything real. Sam sucks on his nipple a little more, making Dean moan way to loud. He had no idea his nipples were this sensitive.

Somehow, having his eyes closed makes everything even more intense. He has no idea what Sam will do next, what he’s doing right now, and he shivers just thinking about how much power he’s giving him.

He feels lips brushing against his, and he opens his mouth instantly, waiting for a kiss that never comes. Sam's hands are around his dick now, stroking him slowly, his lips sliding to his neck, never touching him completely, only brushing, and it’s making him crazy. He wants to open his eyes, to throw Sam against the wall and to kiss the hell out of him.

"She'll probably stroke you stronger, but she'd be doing it wrong, wouldn’t she? You like it slow" He whispers, taking Dean's lobe into his mouth "So slow"

His hands are still around Sam's waist and he can’t help tightening his grip, bringing Sam's body all the way against him. Sam yells in surprise but he’s quickly shut up by Dean's lips. His hands are now in Dean's hair, bringing their heads closer, while Dean is rubbing against his jeans. He'll probably get burned if he keeps going, but he doesn’t care.

"Fuck, you’re amazing. You’re fucking amazing" He moans, making Sam bounce on his lap

"And you’re stupid. Doing this. All I could think about was how someone was gonna have your precious come inside of them, while I can’t. It should be inside of me, and no one else" Sam says, kissing every surface of Dean's skin he can find. None of them have any idea of what they're doing, of who is doing what to who, but it doesn’t matter, it’s good, really good. Better than anything Dean's ever done. 'You gonna come?"

"Yeah, Fuck yeah" Dean goes faster, bringing Sam as close as possible, trying to melt their bodies together, before letting out a cry while coming hard, right on the cup Sam is holding.

Slowly, his breathing is going back to normal, Sam body still against him. He’s not sure what he should say, or if he should say anything at all. But Sam's words… Fuck, is this how Sam feels ?

"Well, you filled the cup" Sam laughs, and for sure, the cup is more than filled, some of it even laying on Sam’s hands.

"Shit, sorry"

Sam looks at him for a moment before bringing his fingers to his mouth. Licking them clean while Dean watches, his eyes wide.

"I-"

They’re interrupted by a knock on the door, making them both jump in surprise.

"Shit"

Dean whispers, pushing Sam off before putting his clothes on as quickly as possible.

He puts the cup in the bag the girl gave him before opening the door, just enough to slide his arm out.

"Are you alright ?" She asks him, looking concerned

"Yeah sure, but, uh, could I have some time alone ? I just need… Some time"

"Yes, sure" She smiles before walking away

Dean lets out a sigh, his head against the door.

"Can we go eat a burger? I’m starving" Sam asks, throwing the paper he just used to clean his dick in the trash.


End file.
